


Before I Sleep

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [59]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, they lie quietly on the forest floor, staring at the sky. It might just be all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #31

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._  
 _But I have promises to keep,_  
 _And miles to go before I sleep._  
\--"Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost

 

They lie quietly afterwards, on the ground, among the leaves and the grass. He watches the patterns of the moonlight falling through the leaves, reflected on her skin: moving with the wind and making her look unreal and dangerous one moment, beautiful and fragile the next.

She looks like she can break so easily, all small stance and soft skin, but the skin on her hand is as rough as his and he’d found, while embracing her on this very ground, that she had several slashes across her back, deep and raised and made by a whip.

She didn’t break then, and she won’t break now, even if she feels so small, curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

“It gets so cold at night here,” she wistfully says, and he holds her just that bit tighter.

“At least it isn’t snowing right now,” he mutters and she nods, he can feel the movement of her head as much as he can see it in the near-darkness around them.

He thinks that, even if it was snowing, he wouldn’t want to move from this position. He very much wants to stay.


End file.
